Meet The Robinsons
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A new family join the village.


**Authors Note: A little something for a friend going though a lot at the moment so please no hate.**

A new family moved into the village, the Robinson's. They had two daughters, Alice aged 27, Maya aged 16 and a son Matthew known as Matty aged 22. The mother Elizabeth had decided to move here after hearing her best friend Marnie was now living here. They went into the pun where Marnie excitedly went and hugged Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, it's been so long", Marnie said.

"How are your kids", Elizabeth asked.

"Good, James is excellent, yours", Marnie asked.

"Matty got his eyebrow pierced", Elizabeth replied.

Marnie stared at him and then at her best friend. Alfie came down to introduce himself to Maya after overhearing she was in his year group. She looked up from her phone and just stared at him.

"Alfie Nightingale", Alfie said putting his hand out for her to shake.

"I don't fancy you", Maya replied.

Alfie walked away awkwardly as Elizabeth and Marnie looked at her as he was on her iPhone 6s. Maya looked up at Elizabeth and Marnie who also turned to look at her. She put her phone down.

"What", Maya asked.

"Alfie was just being polite", Elizabeth said.

Ellie went outside and Matty followed her. She turned around and introduced herself to him. Matty smiled, he fancied her so badly but then saw a man approach her and they kissed. Matty looked over.

"She's taken", Matty quietly said to himself.

The next day Maya joined Hollyoaks high school. Sally walked into Nancy's class with Maya. Maya looked around her class and gave some dirty looks at all her peers. Nancy smiled as Sally introduced her.

"This is Maya, she will be joining your class", Sally said.

"Take a seat next to Nico", Nancy said pointing at the seat.

Maya sat down and stared at her. As Sally opened the door to leave Chardonnay-Alesha casually strolled in ten minutes late. She sat in her seat at the back of the class as Sally looked at her.

"Chardonnay-Alesha your late" Sally said.

"Yes, 10 out of 10 for your observation skills miss", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Why are you late Miss McQueen", Sally asked.

"Because I didn't want to come in today", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Why not", Sally asked.

"Simply couldn't be bothered", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Sally left and Nancy continued teaching her class. Maya found it all way too easy, she'd been in a posh private school before this. Break soon came and Maya couldn't believe Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't in trouble. She walked off.

"That new girl is so weird", Nico said.

"Hello, my name is Maya Robinson. My mother moved me to Hollyoaks village where I had to join a mainstream normal school after my posh school is too far away. I'm far better than everyone else and Im the queenbe", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Tom, Peri, Nico, Jade, Alfie, Carla and Christabella laughed not realising Maya was watching. Maya pushed Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri stopped laughing and alerted the others what had happened. Chardonnay-Alesha pushed Maya back.

"Fight. Fight. Fight", Kids shouted.

Maya pushed Chardonnay-Alesha just as John Paul ran over to try and stop the girls from fighting. Chardonnay-Alesha took her earrings out and passed them to her younger sister Chanel who had pushed her way through the crowd to support her sister. Chardonnay-Alesha punched Maya as she fell back and started to fall in and out of consciousness.

"FIRST RULE OF SCHOOL. DON'T MESS WITH THE MCQUEEN'S", Chardonnay-Alesha shouted.

Sally dragged Chardonnay-Alesha to her office and called Myra in. Elizabeth was sat there already glaring at the teenage girl. Once Myra arrived Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She recognised her old neighbour a mile off.

"Knew it would of been one of yours", Elizabeth said.

"Meaning", Myra asked.

"Your all chavy frauds the lot of you", Elizabeth said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is my granddaughter", Myra said.

"Chav's the lot of you", Elizabeth replied.

"She started it", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Shut up you brat", Elizabeth said.

"Brat, how can I be a brat if my family claim benefits", Chardonnay-Alesha asked laughing.

Scott came in after watching the CCTV cameras. He sat next to Sally and awkwardly smiled at Myra and Elizabeth. Sally looked at him to speak just as Elizabeth butted in.

"Go on, tell her she's expelled", Elizabeth said.

"It appears Maya started on Chardonnay-Alesha", Scott said.

"Your lying", Elizabeth said.

"The camera never lies", Myra said.

Elizabeth walked out in a bad mood as Sally sent Chardonnay-Alesha back to class. She went to the classroom but then bunked off and went and sat in Esther's Magic Bean. Matty sat with her as she looked up.

"I heard you knocked Maya out", Matty said.

"If your gonna give me grief about it then leave", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Actually I want to praise you, she deserves it", Matty said.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled at him.


End file.
